Coffeeshop Cutie
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: AU! Ally is studying and needs major caffeeine. On the walk over she is caught in a hard rain pour. Her stubborness pushes her too keep going. When she reaches the Coffeeshop, who will she meet? hopefully better than it sounds. Read Please?:


Coffee Shop Cutie

All she wanted was a hot mocha. That's all. Just something that would help her focus on her studying.

But of course, as her luck would have it, it began to rain while she was walking to the nearest coffee shop. She stopped and sighed. The rain was only drizzling, and she was already half way there. Maybe if she walked fast enough…

Ally trudged forward in determination, slipping her hood on as she walked.

~10 minutes later~

Ally just about cried when she saw the glowing Starbuck's sign ahead as the forceful winds blew her hood from her trembling fingers. Her clothes were soaked, her hair all wet and tangled, not to mention, her face and hands felt so frozen she was afraid they could fall off at any moment as she ran through the pouring rain.

Quickly opening the café shops door, and practically slamming it behind her, she noticed all the earned glares she received for breaking their peaceful atmosphere. She grinned somewhat apologetically, but was too distracted with the pleasurable warmth invading her body. Looking up she realized the boy at the register was staring at her, his eyes holding concern for her, but the small smile evident of held in laughter. Blushing, she walked up to the counter, pulling the crinkled twenty from the front pocket of her jeans.

"Rough day?" the boy's easy voice asked as he chuckled, a bright smile on his face. Looking at him more closely, she found that he was really cute, and cursed the weather. Out of all the days to meet a hot guy, she has to look like a wreck. She sighed,

"Yeah, you could say that. Can I have a Mocha please?" He smiled and nodded, walking away to fix her drink while she left the money on the counter, making her way to the bathroom. When she looked into the wide mirror she held back a squeal of terror. Her hair looked as if she stepped out of the shower and didn't bother to comb it, and like she didn't bother scrubbing the rest of her make up off, which wasn't as bad as she would have assumed it to be. She ran her fingers several times through her dark tresses, taming her hair as best she could. She grabbed a few tissues and wiped at the runny eyeliner. She decided she was as decent as she would get, and took off the cold and soaking Hoodie, walking out of the restroom.

Re-entering the small café section she heard her number being called by the boyish voice from the guy who had taken her order. She made a mental note to ask, or at least look at the nametag for his name. When she walked up to the counter his face lit up as he smiled.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She sipped at her caffeine appreciatively, shivering at the warmth, than looked over her shoulder, outside of the window. It would be her curfew in an hour, and she was sure the rain wouldn't let up by then. This is why she tried so hard to convince her parents to buy her a phone.

"Did you walk here?"

Her attention was brought to the boy behind the counter. She really had felt like saying something witty to a comment like that, how else would she be soaking wet? Playing in her sprinklers? But there was something about the way his dark brown eyes held a curious twinkle, and the way he toyed with the short locks of his almost bleach blonde her, nervously? Although she wasn't sure why, there was something about him that attracted her, a feeling like no matter what he did, she could never be mad at him. Like she-

Ally took a deep breath as she replied, "Yeah, I did. I don't live very far, and it started raining in the middle of my walk here." She watched as his eyes lit up.

"Wow." There was so much child-like amazement in his voice, she couldn't help but laugh. Recovering quickly he shook his head, and blushed, fumbling with his words as he spoke, "Uh,… I mean, I'm Austin. I'm what you consider a, Rock-Star." He added a wink as he leaned across the table. This sent her into a tiny fit of giggles, as he tried to sell her his, "Cool-Guy" act. "Ally. It's nice to meet you Austin." She smiled, and he smiled back even wider. His big smile slowly faded into a sheepish grin as he cleared his throat, a light pink settling across his cheeks again. "Can I ask you something Ally?"

She looked slightly suspicious, but nodded her head while she took another sip of her drink.

"Well my shift ends in thirty minutes, and I was wondering-you know, if it was okay with you-if I could drive you home." He squeezed his eyes shut quickly after asking his simple request, expecting her to yell at, or hit him. Who could blame him? They barely knew each other. But Austin just couldn't help it. The thought of such a pretty girl walking alone in the pouring rain made him cringe. And by pretty girl, he meant Ally. Of whom he only met ten minutes ago.

Ally was more than a little thrown off by the question, and wasn't sure what to make of it at first. Then she looked into his eyes, and there was such innocence in them that she felt she felt she could trust him whole-heartedly. She smiled, "That's very sweet of you, but I wouldn't want to be a problem."

"No!" He answered quickly and, maybe a little louder than intended. He blushed furiously and shoved one hand in his pocket, while the other rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I mean no, it wouldn't be any trouble." And somehow being able to find some courage and charisma, he added with a wink, "Anything for a pretty girl."

This caused Ally to blush a deep pink, she smiled, "Thank you so much Austin."

He decided at that moment that he liked the sound of her voice saying his name, while she decided she liked the taste of it on her tongue. Almost as much as her mocha.

She took the seat he gestured for her to sit and wait on while he helped a costumer. Who had, apparently, been waiting throughout their whole conversation.

As Ally sipped her mocha, and glanced at Austin, who glanced back and smiled a bright smile. She figured that running in the rain for a Mocha, and the soon to come cold, was very well worth it.

A/N: yes I know, cheesy/crappy ending. But I like it. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story "I'm Not the One"

But I've been having major writers block for it. Please forgive me? Maybe one of you could help me out?:)

Anyways, I have another one shot you guys should look out for, I really like it. I'm going to start typing it up once I post this.

Well, review please? It'll make my day?:)

Love, Red

XoXo


End file.
